


Harry Potter and the Confusing Crushes

by awizarding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts professors au, M/M, Professor Potter, Valentine's Day, professor malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awizarding/pseuds/awizarding
Summary: Valentine's Day comes to Hogwarts. In amidst teenage sorrow and comments by Draco Malfoy, Harry reviews his teenage romances. The result is a startling revelation that brings them together.





	Harry Potter and the Confusing Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Mischief Managers' video on YouTube under the same name (watch using this url: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpnAOMcyBo8). I strongly recommend you check out their channel, it's amazing! So, credits to them for the basic story, I guess.  
> P.S. I hope this doesn't suck as much as I think it does.

It was February 14th, 2001. Valentine’s Day. Harry had mostly bad experiences with the holiday in his Hogwarts years, and was not looking forward to his first Valentine’s Day as a Hogwarts professor. Drama and hexes, teenagers crying over who fancied who… Harry was both glad and slightly disappointed that he hadn’t had a lot of time to consider his love life. Well, it was hardly anything more than just a disaster. Aside from Ginny, of course. That hadn’t been as bad as Cho. They had broken up after the War, but it was mutual; they were good friends. Cho on the other hand… that was definitely still awkward.

     Sighing as he rolled out of bed (seven o’clock was still far too early for Harry to wake up and have had a good night’s rest), Harry yawned as he walked through to the small bathroom connected to his room. One of the perks of being a professor—no roommates. But Harry actually found he missed having Ron and Dean and Seamus and Neville bunking with him. It had been difficult at times, but they were still good friends, and had enjoyed sharing a dorm.

     As he turned on the shower, Harry tried to mentally prepare himself for the stressful day. Being the youngest Head of Gryffindor house to date was difficult. He was barely older than the seventh year students by four years, so it was quite challenging to enforce authority and earn the respect of the students. At least his status as the Chosen One or Saviour or whatever crap people were calling him now had helped him in that field a bit.

     Harry let the hot water splash across his skin, attempting to wake himself up. He was tired; he never slept too well after the War. The dreams still shook him from time to time, and he never did forget to leave his wand under his pillow.

     After a few minutes, Harry left the shower and dressed in red robes. God forbid he ever wore green ones; Malfoy would get far too much satisfaction out of it.

     And then there was Malfoy. He had started teaching Potions the same time Harry had begun teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts. Still as much of a git as always, constantly being the annoying prat he had been when they were younger. Except now they didn’t hate eachother as much—they were both professors. They had be somewhat mature. That and they were terribly afraid of Minerva (Harry still had trouble calling her by her first name; it was really weird).

    Harry shaved his face and brushed his teeth amongst other things, but didn’t bother much with his hair. He had given up a long time ago with that one.

     Closing the door and taking his wand out of his pocket, he cast a locking charm (one that couldn’t be opened by a simple _Alohomora_ ; even the first years would be able to use that spell) and walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.

 

The Great Hall was buzzing with activity. People opening letters and valentines and gifts, the occasional howler here and there. The other teachers were already at the High Table, and Harry ducked past a ghost to join them. Ghosts were able to pass through you, but it was a lot more respectful to avoid them as if that weren’t the case.

     “About time,” said Malfoy as Harry sat down next to him (for some reason he was always seated next to Malfoy, no matter what time he got there). “I think that damned owl of yours is going to have a stroke.”

     Harry had gotten a new owl a few months ago, a black Eagle owl he had called Robin just to piss off Malfoy. He had needed an owl, but had put it off after he had lost Hedwig. Robin turned out be quite smart and loyal, but he had an odd fascination with Malfoy that drove the Potions professor mad. Malfoy kept trying to hex Robin to keep him away, but no matter what he did, Robin would always return, undeterred and even more eager than he had initially been. It always brought a smile to Harry’s face, as juvenile as that may sound. It’s like they say: old habits die hard.

     “What?” said Harry.

     “Potter, your owl has been flying back and forth for the last half an hour with letters.” Malfoy gestured behind Harry’s seat where there was a fairly large pile of mail was placed. Harry sighed as he shrunk them with a flick of his wand and got up to scoop them all into his robe pocket.

     “I swear, it’s even worse than Christmas,” he said, plonking down into his chair again. That last Christmas, he had spent _two days_ combing through letters and cards and gifts. It was definitely not something he wanted to happen again, no matter how sweet the children praising his defeat of Voldemort were.

     Malfoy snorted. “Well you should tell those fans of yours to stop sending you gifts for every single bloody occasion.”

     “I did. It only made it worse,” said Harry glumly. “It must be some kind of reverse psychology. I say _please don’t_ and they hear, _please do_.”

     “Don’t forget the _I’m just a poor little boy who nearly died for your sins_ ,” commented Draco.

     Harry snickered. “Are you comparing me to Jesus?”

     “Who?”

     “Never mind,” smiled Harry, standing up again. “See you, Malfoy.”

     Harry knew he hadn’t eaten anything, but he didn’t feel hungry. He wanted to get to class and set up before the third year students arrived.

     “Professor! Professor Potter, sir!”

     Harry turned to see a fifth or sixth year Hufflepuff girl running towards him, flanked by two other students—a Ravenclaw and another Hufflepuff.

     “Is everything alright?” said Harry, since he really wasn’t in much of a hurry.

     The girl blushed as she gestured towards her friends. “Um, well, my friend Delia locked herself in the girl’s bathroom and won’t come out. I thought that maybe because you’re her head of house…” she trailed off nervously.

     “Yes, of course—lead the way.” Harry replied, and followed when the girl quickly hurried off again.

     “I really appreciate it, Professor, we’ve a big test in Potions today, sir. We’ve been studying for a week, and Delia was so busy preparing… but then Lin broke up with her at breakfast today, sir, and I was completely surprised, they were a perfect couple, you see. Delia was so upset she ran away and now she’s locked herself up and refuses to leave!” gushed the girl.

     Harry smiled despite the situation. _She certainly is talkative_ , he thought to himself.

     “I’ll see what I can do,” Harry assured her, before: “Did he really break up with her on Valentine’s Day?”

     “I know! What a jerk! It’s she, by the way.”

     “What?”

     “Lin was Delia’s girlfriend.”

     “Oh, right. Sorry,” said Harry.

     The Ravenclaw stepped forward. “I punched her. I hope I broke her nose or something; my hand really hurt.”

     “Did you see Madam Pomfrey?”

     “Er, not yet.” It was then that Harry realised she had been cradling her hand underneath her robes. He halted as he drew his wand. He had become quite accomplished at non-verbal spells—Harry could imagine Snape being somewhat impressed. He was able to cast without a wand as well, but he wasn’t all that good with healing spells. He watched as the swelling on the girl’s hand subsided and she sighed with relief.

     “You ought to rest it for a few hours, just to be on the safe side,” said Harry. “If it still hurts, you should go to the hospital wing.”

     The Ravenclaw nodded. “That was _so cool_. When do we get to learn non-verbal magic?”

     “Sixth year,” said Harry. “That’s when I learned. Although I got detention, so don’t follow my example.”

     The second Hufflepuff giggled behind him as she pulled back the Ravenclaw to whisper to her. Harry was sure they were talking about him. The first girl continued to lead Harry down to the second floor girl’s lavatory.

     “In here,” she said.

     Harry nodded before slowly pushing the door open. The fourth stall to the right was the solely occupied in the room, so Harry went forward to softly knock on the door.

     “Delia? Um, it’s Professor Potter here. Your friends here were worried about you,” he said.

     He heard a sniffle as the door opened slowly. A Gryffindor girl with bright pink hair was perched on the toilet seat, her dark eyes puffy and her cheeks tear-stained from crying. She wiped her face with her sleeve.

     “I’m sorry, Professor, am I late?”

     Harry shook his head. “No, don’t worry. I think it’d be best if you postponed that test, anyway. Believe me, doing a test when you’re upset will only earn you a bad grade.”

     “But Professor Malfoy would never let me, it’s a really important test, sir, and we’ve been studying so much—”

     “Which is exactly why you should do it when you feel better,” said Harry. “You’ve been working hard, and I’d rather you do well. I’ll ask Professor Malfoy about it, alright? Here,” Harry bent down and pulled out a box of what he assumed to be chocolate, tapping it with his wand to restore it to its original size. “A very good friend of mine always told me that chocolate makes everything better.”

     Delia nodded as she gently took the box shakily. “Thank you, sir,” she said quietly with a weak smile.

     Harry smiled back at her as he patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he told her as he stood and straightened out his robes. “It will get better. I promise.”

     He bid the four girls a goodbye as he headed over to Malfoy’s classroom.

 

“Come in,” said Malfoy when Harry knocked on the door to his office.

     “Hello, Malfoy.” Said Harry as he walked over to where Malfoy was sitting at his desk.

     “Potter,” Malfoy greeted him, “are you lost?”

     “Funny,” said Harry, rolling his eyes. “I have to ask you a favour.”

     “No.”

     “What? Just hear me out, okay? It’s nothing life-threatening, I swear.”

     “Very well, I’m listening.”

     “There’s a girl in your class, uh, fifth year I think, a Gryffindor, her name’s Delia? Well, her girlfriend broke up with her this morning, and I thought that maybe it’d be best if she write the test another day, she’s been working really hard—”

     “Alright.”

     “Just let me—wait, what?”

     “I said it’s alright, Potter,” said Malfoy calmly, taking a sip of his tea.

     Harry grinned. “Thank you.”

     Draco looked back up at him, their eyes meeting as a small smile graced Malfoy’s lips.

     “You’re quite welcome. I’m not that evil, you know,” he said. “Hmm. A breakup on Valentine’s Day… and I thought you had a sad love life.”

     Harry blushed. “I’ve dated.”

     “You’ve _tried_ dating,” Malfoy said.

     “I’ve had plenty of girlfriends.”

     “Disastrous ones.”

     “Are you calling me bad at romance, Malfoy?”

     “You’re not exactly quick on the uptake.”

     “Well, I don’t remember _you_ ever having any girlfriends,” Harry said defensively.

     Malfoy frowned slightly as he stared down as his teacup. “I never had the desire to be with a girl.”

     “Right, well, you don’t get to judge my love life. It’s none of your business,” Harry snapped, before he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Later that day, Harry sat at his desk grading papers. He still couldn’t get Malfoy out of his head. Who was Malfoy to tell him whether or not he had dated enough? It wasn’t as though Malfoy himself ever saw anyone. Besides, there had Cho, although she had cried after they kissed for the first time. And the date at Madam Puddifoot’s had been pretty much a disaster. Harry had been trying to forget or ignore everything about Cedric to try and move on, but Cho was desperately trying to do the opposite. In the end, it hadn’t ended well.

     That brought his mind to Cedric. Not that he’d had a crush on Cedric. No way, he had liked Cho. But he couldn’t forget that Cedric had been quite attractive, that was a fact. He had been Hufflepuff’s golden boy, and should have been the winner of the Triwizard Tournament. If only Harry hadn’t been so bloody honourable and gotten Cedric to take hold of the cup, Cedric may have still been alive now. Harry wouldn’t have been able to complete the second task without his help…

_“Harry. How—how are you?” Cedric had asked Harry back in fourth year after the first task._

_“Spectacular,” Harry had sarcastically replied._

_“Look, I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons.”_

_“Forget about it. You would have done the same thing for me.”_

_“Exactly!” Cedric took Harry’s arm. “You know the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor?”_

_Harry nodded._

_Cedric smiled, looking around before he leant in towards Harry and said in a low voice, “It’s not a bad place for a bath.”_

_He smiled at Harry as he strode away._

     “Wait a moment…” Harry said to himself. “That’s kind of suggestive, isn’t it?”

     A passing house-elf gave Harry an odd look. But Harry didn’t notice; he was busy replaying the scene in his head.

     “I wonder why I never saw that before…” he wondered out loud, resting his chin in his hands. He thought of Cedric’s perfect hair and charming smile…

     Wait. No. He had already told himself he had liked _Cho_ , not Cedric! Ugh, things with Cho were so messy…

     And then there was Ginny… It was something one never considered, falling for your best friend’s sister. But it had happened, which albeit wasn’t surprising, considering Ginny was so kind and strong and beautiful. She would always tell you what you needed to hear, and would call out anyone who was acting senselessly. Harry remembered in fifth year when she had reminded him of what had happened to her when he had been shutting everyone out after the events at the Ministry.

_“I didn’t want anyone to talk to me,” Harry remembered himself saying._

_“Well, that was a bit stupid of you, seeing as you don’t know anyone but me who’s been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels.”_

_Harry had turned to face her. “I forgot,” he had replied._

_“Lucky you.”_

     That was something Harry had really needed to hear then. He had been such an idiot.

     In conclusion, Malfoy had no idea what he was talking about. He was the one who always had some clever remark whenever Harry was with a girl.

     _Wait a moment…_ Harry thought.

     Malfoy had always teased him about Cedric, too… All those years…

     He recalled Malfoy constantly pestering him about it in their younger years. Malfoy had been everywhere, poking fun at Cho, Ginny…

     “That sneaky little…!” Harry stood abruptly from his desk, and ran out from the empty classroom.

 

He didn’t even bother to knock on Malfoy’s door. He marched right in to the desk that Malfoy was again sitting at.

     “What do you want _now_ , Potter—”

     Harry pulled Malfoy out of his seat by his robes and kissed him. Malfoy was surprised at first, but then moved his hands to the back of Harry’s neck and kissed back.

     Malfoy pulled back gently and said, “Took you long enough.”

     Harry beamed. “I’m a bit slow on the uptake,” he replied.

     Malfoy smiled back at him, before pulling him into another kiss.

 

Screenshots © 2017 Mischief Managers on YouTube.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Until we meet again,  
> — Abby


End file.
